


A supercorp marriage

by Arrow1356



Series: Life after Crisis [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, F/M, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow1356/pseuds/Arrow1356
Summary: Lena Luthor wakes up on earth prime where she learns of the crisis and how she was saved from earth 38. But she also learns some shocking new facts, she no longer owns L corp with Lex still around and she is married.Does she continue against Supergirl, work with her brother or change her ways.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Cat Grant & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Life after Crisis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Awakened

She felt hungover, the light streaming through the curtains was painful as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, I thought you would never wake up," the voice immediately recognisable as Lex said.

Immediately getting up and turning to face him, "how are you here," was her angry response, "I killed you"

"Yes you did," he replied calmly before he proceeded to tell her about the crisis and the deal he made to ensure she came from earth 38 and wasn't a new version of her.

"And you ruined my life, destroyed my friendships with everyone I cared about", tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "maybe being reborn would have been better, things would be different they would still be there for me"

"Maybe but you needed to know the truth" Lex calmly replied to her, before adding, "I have to go accept an award, I'll see you at work later you are still my company's CEO"

And with that he left what she believed was her apartment.

* * *

She sat down onto the sofa and took in its different appearance before seeing a note on the table form Lex

_I hope that you'll be staying here but actually you live across town with your wife, but we both now you don't trust her, it's just another change to the world_

_~ love Lex_

She felt worse at the display of affection her brother was showing and for the first time saw the rings in her finger, she had a wife, on earth 38 she hadn't even come out yet, except to Sam and Kara, the latter she had at one time loved, until she had learned the truth.

Who could her wife be?


	2. Lena Danvers or Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets to learn who it is she is married to, but does that mean she accepts it?

Lena sat in what was apparently now Lex's apartment she had turned on the news and had poured herself a glass of red wine.

The young woman had decided to look through her phone to find out who it was she was married to.

Just as she turned on her phone, her attention was drawn to the TV, a new report had just come on about the death of a hero followed by a president she didn't recognise giving a speech about Oliver Queen.

She recognised him, he was on earth 38 during crisis, from the explanation she had he had been a hero on earth 1 and now apparantly earth prime as well.

She herself hadn't known him or his adventures as The Green Arrow but she joined out of respect and thanks to the man the moment of silence the world gave for him.

He was a friend of Kara's she realised as she finally looked down at the her phone to see the picture staring back at her.

"Oh hell no" she said to the empty apartment.

Staring back at her was a picture of Kara and herself embraced in clearly a passionate kiss, both women wearing white dresses.

The stem of her wine glass broke in her hand and she threw her phone across the her room and watched as it shattered against the wall


	3. Kara learns the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out about her relationship with Lena and starts to make preparations for Olivers funeral.

Kara was sat in her loft, her mind racing.

_"Barry, get us up there" Sara yelled._

She was reminded everywhere she turned of crisis.

_"Where are we" she had asked._

_"At the dawn of time" Sara responded to her._

Oliver was dead.

Earth 38 was gone, now a part of earth prime.

_"Everything's been brought back" Barry had said in the arrowcave._

_"Not everyone" Sara had responded with tears in her eyes._

They hadn't realised what she had meant at first.

The TV was still playing in the background, the presidents presid over.

She had picked up her phone to call Barry or Sara, or even Kate, they had been there they knew what she was going through, but another contact had caught her eye.

Felicity Smoak.

On this version of earth she had been closer to Felicity, while separate she had always been able to communicate with the others and dii regularly, but had always been closer to team Flash, Sara, Oliver and Ray.

She still thought it was a better idea to send a text, just to say she was here for her.

* * *

1 hour later and Kara finally sat back, taking in her surroundings.

She had been told this was were she lived now.

It looked a lot like Lena's apartment.

A key turned in the door, Lena Luthor swung the door open and stepped inside the apartment.

"Hello, Supergirl" she said, ice dripping from her voice.

"Lena, what do you want, now's not a good time" Kara replied.

"I'm here to get some clothes for the next few days, I had hoped you wouldn't be here, I will have the paperwork ready as soon as possible and we can put this behind us"

"What are you talking about Lena?" she questioned.

"You don't know," Lena answered, "on earth prime, we were married, but both of us are from earth 38, neither of us know our lives and no longer do we trust each other"

Kara sat down on the sofa, all the changes made, why does everything seem to be for worse.

Lena walked over and sat on the sofa, "I truly am sorry about your friend, he was a good man, and a good hero"

The silence felt awkward for the first time between them, before it was pierced by the sound of Kara's phone.

**1 new text**

**Felicity Smoak**

**William has been kidnapped, please help me find my son.**

"Olivers son has been taken" she quietly spok

"What, who would do that," questioned Lena

"I don't know" she answered

* * *

Supergirl stood in the DEO.

Lena had used her status to help out and gather all agents possible for the search.

Dreamer, Brainy and Martian Manhunter stood before her, Alex to ger side.

"We need to find William Clayton, he was last seen at his house in Central City" Supergirl directed.

"Dreamer, I would like you to go to Star City, use your powers to help out," she said to the woman.

"Of course," Dreamer replied.

"Kara we have the connection to team arrow and the waverider," Lena said approaching the heroes.

"Good," Kara said, "Im going to fly to central and try to track his location"

Supergirl flew out the window and Dreamer waled over to the door.

Alex moved to the agents and started directing them on what to do.

Lena and Brainy sat at the monitors and Martian Manhunter left to join the search.


End file.
